5 Kisses
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: Five times Homura and Madoka kissed, Homura x Madoka


Disclaimer: I own nothing

_ HOMURA x MADOKA  
_

* * *

i.

"I'll be going, then."

Homura looked up in horror, her fingers unconsciously clenching in the fabric of Mami's uniform, "You can't..." Her chest restricted so much she found it hard to even breathe in the frigid atmosphere, "Tomoe-san died."

"But that's why I have to," Madoka answered, an ominous breeze blew and bringing with it cold dead air, "I'm the only one who can stop Walpurgisnacht now."

"T-there's now way you can win again that... _thing _alone! It's hopeless!" Homura shuddered, "You'll die too, Kaname-san!"

"I'm a Magical Girl," Madoka stated firmly, "I have to protect everyone. It's my job." Her voice didn't waver in the least and Homura could feel her fragile heart cracking.

"Please... let's just run away," Homura could barely keep herself from falling to her side, "We don't have a choice. No one will hate you for it!"

Madoka finally turned to face her, "Homura-chan, I'm so happy that I got to be friends with you," She stepped closer, kneeling down beside the trembling girl, "The very best thing I got to do in my life was saving you from that Witch, so I have no regrets in becoming a Magical Girl."

Homura gasped as Madoka moved closer to her, "Kaname-san..." She stiffened when Madoka placed her hands on her shoulders, "What are–?!"

Madoka's hands clenched Homura's shoulders, pressing her lips gently to Homura's, feeling a few of her friend's tears drip onto her face. She pulled back, smiling as Homura looked at her with horror for what she was about to do, "Goodbye, Homura-chan." With that, she leapt into her last moments.

"KANAME-SAN!"

ii.

"Akemi-san, your turn!"

Homura fell awkwardly onto the golden ribbons that doubled as a bridge, but managed to maintain her balance as her sand timer spun wildly, freezing everything still in stopped time.

She ran, rather unskillfully, up the ribbon bridge, her fingers clutching at the home-made bomb. She jumped into the air, using all her strength to throw the bomb at the Witch.

Homura unactivated her power, the bomb exploding and killing the Witch while she fell in the air. She gasped, feeling ribbons wrapping tightly around her legs to stop her fall to the ground, "We did it?" She panted, looking around, "We did it?"

The black-haired Magical Girl let out an embarrassed noise when arms wrapped tightly around her, "We did it!" Madoka shouted excitedly, hugging Homura passionately, "You did it!"

"That was amazing, Akemi-san," They both barely heard Mami's praise, "Good work."

"That was soooo ~ AMAZING, Homura-chan!" Madoka said happily, still embracing Homura and nuzzling her face into Homura's cheek, completely oblivious to the blush that lit up her pale cheeks, "A~MA~ZING!"

The happiness seemed to completely overwhelm Madoka because the next second she was eagerly pressing her lips against Homura's own gasping ones.

"Oh my!" Mami covered her mouth in embarrassment, but then found herself smiling at the adorable scene.

"OH!" Madoka seemed to finally realize her actions, pulling away quickly, "H-Homura-chan, I'm sorry!" She squeaked, her heart pounding in her chest as she glanced at her friend, a burst of warmth suddenly flowing through her. Homura was staring at her with shy smile, blushing a luscious pink.

"Homura-chan ~ you're so cute!"

iii.

"Tomoe-san?"

The fear nearly paralysed her, even more so than the golden ribbons binding her arms behind her back as Mami shakily pointed her Tanegashima matchlock rifle towards her, "If the Soul Gems give birth to Witches, then we all have to die! Both you and I!"

Homura struggled against the ribbons, trying to reach her shield, "Stop it!" She screamed in terror, not wanting to die just like Kyouko did a few moments earlier, "Tomoe-san!"

The sound of shattering glass reverberated through the surroundings as Madoka shot an arrow through Mami's Soul Gem, "I've had enough!" Madoka sobbed, falling to her knees, "I've had enough of all this!"

Homura cautiously walked towards Madoka, kneeling down in front of her weeping friend, "It's okay," She said, trying to calm Madoka, "We can still work together," Her voice grew louder, "We can work together to take out Walpurgisnacht."

Madoka finally lifted her head, tears falling silently as she grimly nodded her head, "Y-yeah." She sniffled.

Homura trembled, feeling as though her hearts was being ripped to shreds at the expression of absolute despair on Madoka's face, "K-Kaname-san..." It had been Madoka who had initiated the affection from the past two time lines, but she realized that she wanted it too.

Madoka stopped sniffled as soon as Homura moved forward, claiming her lips in a shy, but firm kiss that had her lightheaded enough to temporarily forget her anguish. She stared with teary eyes as Homura pulled back with a shaky smile.

"We'll fight together and beat Walpurgisnacht, just you and me."

iv.

"Don't you think that sounds nice?"

The feeling of exhaustion was suddenly swept away and she widened her violet eyes when she noticed the Grief Seed pressed against her Soul Gem.

"I'm sorry I lied," Madoka's smile trembled, "I did have one saved."

"You can't!" Homura gasped in horror, grabbing Madoka's hand, "Why did you give it to me?" The rain fell endlessly around them, mirroring the feelings within Homura's heart.

"Because there's something you can do that I can't," The taint within Homura's Soul Gem slowly, but surely began to vanish, "You can go to the past, right? You can change history so none of this happened, right?"

"Yeah." Homura whimpered.

"Could you save my stupid self before I get tricked by Kyuubey?" Madoka's tears fell freely and Homura tightened her grasp around Madoka's hand.

"I promise! I'll definitely save you! No matter how times I have to repeat this, I'll save you!" Homura wailed, feeling Madoka's fingers clench around her own.

"I'm glad..." Madoka suddenly writhed in pain, the taint in her Soul Gem growing by the second, "C-can I ask you two more things?" She continued when Homura nodded, "I don't want to become a Witch. A lot of horrible things have happened, but there are so many things I still wanted to protect."

"Madoka!"

"Homura-chan, you finally called me by my name," Madoka weakly lifted her head that held her tainted Soul Gem, "I'm happy..." She watched as Homura changed into her Magical Girl form, "C-can you kiss me like before?"

Homura leaned forward, hugging Madoka as best she could while pressing her lips against Madoka's, feeling that her friend was far too weak to respond properly, "I-I'll save you, Madoka!"

The sound of Madoka's shattering Soul Gem would never leave her ears...

v.

She watched as the Earth was enveloped in the despair caused by Madoka's wish and couldn't help but cry.

"Don't worry, it's okay!"

Homura gasped, almost blinded by the pure celestial light, "My wish was to erase all Witches," Madoka's voice echoed all around, "If that really came true, then even I have no reason to feel despair any further!"

Madoka was... beautiful.

Homura watched in awe as Madoka's new form completely obliterated the darkness created from her Grief Seed with an arrow of pure white and the proceeding light blinded her and she was almost blown away until arms wrapped her from behind.

"Madoka!" Homura gasped, tears falling as Madoka gave her a gentle smile, her now golden eyes warm and filled with love, "Madoka." She buried her head into Madoka's celestial white dress.

"It's okay, Homura-chan," She caressed Homura's beautiful black hair, "But I'm sorry that we won't see each for a while."

"W-what are you talking about?" Homura gasped desperately, "How can you be okay when I won't remember that you're there? That I won't remember you at all?!"

"No, you're giving up too easily," Madoka smiled teasingly, "You followed me here, so even when you return home," She placed her old red ribbons in Homura's hands, "You might still remember me."

"Madoka."

"It'll be okay," Madoka smiled, her ethereal form absolutely stunning in Homura's eyes, "Magical Girls make hope and dreams come true, remember?" Her long pink hair seemed to wrap around Homura, "If it's small enough, then a real miracle might just happen!"

Homura sobbed, but pressed her lips against Madoka's just as fiercely, her hand wrapping in Madoka's silky hair as the pink locks slowly seemed to disintegrate in her fingers.

"We'll see each other again, I promise, Homura-chan!"

"MADOKA!"

.

.

.

Homura smiled at the sunsetting sky, feeling Junko's questioning gaze upon her, "These ribbons... belonged to the person I loved most in this world."

_It was only a matter of time now._


End file.
